Operation Jolly Red
by Scorpina
Summary: Someone in the WWE isn't showing any Christmas spirit! What happens when Paul London, Brian Kendrick and CM Punk stick their noese in where it doesn't belong?...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Was a week before that…

"I cannot wait for Christmas! I mean come on, the one time a year you can drink egg nog until you puke!" announced Paul London.

"Don't remind me… I was the one you puked on last year," sighed Brian Kendrick. They stood around the coffee table and began to talk it up about Christmas and what they were going to do. However they noticed an odd sneer coming from Kane, he said nothing as he stormed out before Brian could include them into their conversation. "What's with him?"

"Kane never had a Christmas, remember last time someone gave him a gift?" Came a voice. It was Chris Jericho from Raw. "Rob gave him Hungry, hungry hippos"

"Who doesn't love that game!" question Paul.

"Kane has had a rough life, I know… I've been on the receiving end of his anger bout when he recalls his childhood" Chris muttered as he rubbed his arm. "Oh that reminds me, keep away from him if you have coffee!"

"So what do you suggest we do for the red lug?" asked Brian.

"Nothing!"

"Oh come on Chris, you can't mean that!" came another voice. C.M Punk entered the room; he looked just as devastated as Paul and Brian. "There has to be something we can do, I mean he looked festive last year before he was able to set MVP on fire!"

"Yeah. Which reminds me, never take him caroling" Chris muttered.

"Come on, let's do something special for Kane! We don't need a big red Grinch around here!"

"Naw, I think Taker has that covered," muttered Chris

"He's not a Grinch!" The three young wrestlers protested.

"I know, I am just kidding you. Look, if you want to make Kane more festive, so be it, just count me out of it! I don't see why he is so up and arms about this holiday anyway. He seems to be on a mission every year or something" Jericho announced. "But good luck to the three of you!" He walked out of the room without another word and without looking back.

The three young wrestlers began to devise a plan for Kane, trying to figure out what could be done to bring him into the Christmas spirit. However their conversation was being listened to, sitting in the far back of the room he loomed. His ears turned closely to their plan as a smile spread over his face for but a moment. He thought to himself. 'this… could be entertaining…'


	2. Chapter 2 Decorating for a monster

Chapter 2- Decorating for a monster.

Brian, Paul and Punk arrived at the arena early the next day, they looked over the locker room arrangement and figured out where Kane was going to be changing, he was sharing a place with Batista. "Dave wouldn't mind the decor… so… let's get to it!" smirked Brian.

They had come carrying boxes upon boxes of decorations, and slipped into the locker room. They began to string up the tinsel, hang the lights and make little stockings for the place. When it was done. Punk added the prefect final touch; a fake snow machine to make it look like it was a winter wonderland. Smiling with great pride the three left the locker room and waited for Kane to arrive. It wasn't long though. Kane arrived early, Batista wasn't too far behind as they checked to see what locker room they will be changing in. Kane sneered to the idea and Batista only shrugged to it.

The two men came to the locker room, Kane opened the door and stood there… perplexed and confused as ever. The fake snow began to drift out of the door as a singing snowman Paul put in earlier began to start the twelve days of Christmas. Kane stared at Dave oddly. "Festive are we?"

"What! You think I did this!" he demanded.

"Yeah, because I don't know if you noticed… I am not in the Christmas spirit!" he growled lowly.

Kane soon peered pass Batista and saw London, Kendrick and Punk peering from around the corner. "Looks like there are elves in our midst" he growled lowly.

"Run… and fast!" whispered London as the three of them high tailed it out of the hallway.

They got a good distance from Kane, before pausing to catch their breath. "Well… that went over well!" growled Brian

"At least Batista seemed to like it" smirked Punk.

However the three didn't notice someone continued to watch them from the shadows, plotting and idea.

The setback had both Paul and Brian rather upset, Punk was more determined than ever. The three were not going to give up; they were going to get Kane in the Christmas spirit even if they died trying… which wouldn't be a stretch considering what they are dealing with.

They tried getting the catering people to make festive dishes in Christmas patterns. However it didn't seem to work. Kane threw the Christmas garnishes over his shoulder and just ate the same way he always did. Some pointed out his meatloaf was in the shape of a reindeer, but Kane only rolled his eyes. "I would care why?" he demanded.

"This… isn't going over so well… is it?" Punk asked as he poked at his snowman-mashed potatoes.

"Not at all, I swore the rice crispy trees would have clenched it! No one refuses those… you saw the commercial right?" questioned Paul.

"Yeah, I mean if a little girl gave them to him…"

"The little girl would be scared out of her wits!" snapped back Punk before Brian could finish his sentence. "Maybe we are going about it the wrong way… I mean… have you see Taker. Sure he doesn't show it… but there has to be some sort of Christmas cheer to him…" Punk stared off into the distance as Taker helped himself to a rice crispy treat. "See! He took one… but not Kane!"

"Perhaps… we need to consult the Deadman on this." Announced London. "Who's with me?"

Brian's hand went up, as did Punk's. "Operation jolly red is a go!" Punk announced

"Jolly Red?" Brian asked.

"What? It was that or Operation chestnuts on an open fire"

"Jolly Red it is, but you do realize, if Kane finds out… we're dead!" questioned London.

"Who knows, perhaps the Christmas spirit will be with us?" Punk smirked.


	3. Chapter 3 Ghost of Christmas Past

Chapter 3- Ghost of Christmas past.

The three young wrestlers decided to share a hotel room that night, however all were greeted with an odd dream. The door on the balcony kept opening and closing, Punk remembers he locked it before going to bed… due to lack of space; he volunteered to sleep on the floor. When he tried to close it again, the door blew open! A gust of icy wind and snow drifted into the room as it woke London and Kendrick. "What the hell is going on!" Brian demanded.

A shady character… looking like death came into the room. Out of nowhere the three huddled together in fear. "What the hell did we do?" Punk demanded.

The dark figure stood and pointed to the three men. "You wish to see why Kane doesn't celebrate this season… do you not?" it demanded of them. But that voice… it couldn't be!

"Wait… Undertaker?!" demanded London.

The dark clothing man stuttered on words for a moment. But then was finally able to spill out "Do you wish to see or not!" It began to sound annoyed… like the Deadman.

"Wait… why are you haunting us? Are we doing something wrong by trying to make Kane a little more… festive for the holiday?" Punk demanded. "Is it an unwritten crime someplace to let a monster feel welcomed!" he demanded.

"I don't have all damn night boys!" it growled back.

"Uh… sure?" muttered Brian.

The room went dark as the howling winds confused the three superstars. They soon found themselves sitting in a dark, dank basement… hardly any light came in through the shadows, and yet, sitting in a corner was a little boy. "Hey… you ok?" Punk asked as he tried to approach. He was stunned as his hand went through the child!

"He cannot see, nor hear you…" the dark voice echoed. The three watched on as the boy kept still and quite, until the top of the stairs opened. "ONE TWO THREE ON KANE!"

The boy sprang to life as he ran up the stairs laughing. "How did you know?" The little boy asked.

"Wait. This is Kane's childhood? It's not so bad, he seemed happy," announced London. However the scene changed… they soon found themselves in an insane asylum. Kane… was huddled in the corner; a full mask covered his face, as he looked cold… "My God" Paul whispered.

All about the ground were squirrels… many of them. And not far were razor blades. "He wasn't kidding about that… huh?" Punk whispered to Brian and Paul.

"Kane had a happy childhood until the fire, since then, the warmth of Christmas turned to ice as a new fire burned with him… revenge…. Resentment… everything to take away the childhood innocence from your very soul. He never celebrated the season again…"

They were soon encased in shadows once more. Punk, London and Kendrick found themselves back in their hotel room as if nothing happened.

At first, there was silence as they turned to one another. "Uh… did we just see…"

"Kane's childhood Christmas…"

"In HD?"

Since all three knew the others had seen what they saw… no man could utter a word, not one spoke, no one slept that night.

By the next morning, the three were white as ghosts. Kane had walked into the room and went over to the three men. "You ok?" he asked out of the blue, they all jumped in shock as neither man could answer him. "What the hell happened to you? Looks like you met a ghost!"

For some strange reason, Kane sat next to them at the table in the lobby; he looked rather odd as he tried to find the words. "I know it's you three trying to get me in the… 'Holiday spirit'" Kane said as he used quotation marks to emphasize the idea. "But you don't have to go through all that… I'm not into the whole fa-la-la-la-la stuff"

"We… we just wanted you to feel like you were part of the celebration Kane. You don't seem to participate in anything… You know?" London explained.

"We've been tagging quite abit too… I just thought you may want to be included," said Punk.

Kane gave a brief smile to the three men. "No need to go through all of that, for me it's Christmas every day… especially when I set someone on fire! That was a great year last year…" Kane sighed as he recalled his MVP roasting. "But that's beside the point… just don't decorate my locker room again or else I will have all your asses!"

"What did happen to the decorations?" Brian asked.

"Batista kept them… I was going to tear everything down, but he insisted on keeping them up. I got video of that and will post it on youtube later today." There was a devious smirk on Kane's face as he walked off. Paul shook to it.

"You think we've seen the last of Kane's Christmas visions?" he whispered.

No man could answer him…


	4. Chapter 4 The Second Ghost

Chapter 4- the second ghost

Brian, Paul and Punk decided to have an early bed later on that night, however sleep wasn't going to come, and the specter returned and showed them a new vision. They saw Kane… alone in a house; he sat by an open fire with very little decorations about. "Wait… Kane actually decorates for the holidays!?" Brian demanded.

"But look how sad he is…" London pointed out. "I mean… he can be an intimidating man, but… still… he's mortal… I think"

"So what's this suppose to prove? Kane spends Christmas alone?" Punk questioned. It was odd that this time around, the specter didn't speak a word, he just showed Kane alone, spending a whole day by himself and talking to his own reflection.

When they snapped back to reality. Paul London concluded. "I think we need to buy Kane a gift!" he announced.

"You think that after seeing the visions wouldn't you?" Brian growled lowly. "We don't know what he likes!"

"Matches and anything flammable" smirked Punk.

"Seriously, why the hell is this ghost coming to us, I mean we're TRYING to spread Christmas cheer. Not take it away from someone! I am so confused"

"Me too" Brian announced.

"Why did I drag myself into this?" Punk asked aloud.

The day would only get stranger as time passed. Each man noticed how Kane did a full 360 and became all depressed as he stared at random holiday decorations. It was worrying some of the superstars. Yet Brian began to notice how they too looked at Kane oddly, some even whispered about his childhood… as if they too had the visions themselves.

"You think we should see how he's doing?" they heard Batista whisper.

"You do it," replied Mysterio.

It was all about the locker room as the wrestlers tried to figure out what brought this sudden funk on Kane; he sat alone when he ate, didn't utter a word to anyone. Hell, Edge when as far as insulting him to see if he would react… Kane didn't. Not a flinch or even a single evil glare.

When he left, Edge looked to any wrestler that stared at him in utter confusion. "Ok… I am rather terrified right now!" he announced. "Not a single threat came past his lips…" Edge paused as he stared at the ground. Kane dropped something… a list of all things.

Slowly, the R rated superstar picked it up. Punk, Kendrick and London went to see what it was, Edge's eyes widened in great shock. "Toys… it's a damn toy list!" he announced.

London took the list from his hands and read it over. It was a long one. "What the hell is he going to do with all of these!?" he demanded.

"Burn them or something" Edge growled.

"Wait… he never had a Christmas after the fire… perhaps it's making up for lost time?" Brian suggested.

"Yeah! Let's make this a Christmas Kane will never forget!" Punk announced.

The locker room saw their excited faces and were rather curious as to what the three planned. Batista caught wind of the idea and soon spread the word to others. "Maybe… we should help," he explained to the guys in the catering room.

"And just why the hell should we care!" demanded Big Daddy V. "I've kicked his ass time and time again, why should I help Kane?"

Batista stared at V. "So have I, and you know what it's like to face me… But let me pitch it to you like this… if you were in Kane's shoes, would you want someone doing the same for you?"

V thought it over. "I ain't in his shoes though… but everyone needs a kick ass Christmas… what do you need?"

It wasn't long before all of Raw joined in the plot… unintentionally. ECW became involved as well. Others have found notes from where Kane had traveled; they had begun doing the same thing. Every superstar was given a pick of three toys to get for the Big Red Monster, and bring them back to the arena the very next day. The group agreement was they would deliver the gifts to him a few days before Christmas.


	5. Chapter 5 Operation Santa END

Chapter 5 Operation Santa

It was the day of the big surprise; the locker room gathered as they all brought the toys that were marked on the list. However… confusion soon set in. Smackdown had brought everyone that was mention. Yet when they saw Raw with toys, things began to smell a little fishy. "What the hell are you doing?" Batista demanded.

"Giving Kane a Christmas… What the hell are you doing?" questioned Triple H.

"Same thing. He dropped a list after Edge insulted him, he just walked away…" When ECW showed up with toys, they knew something was up. "We've been had… haven't we?" Dave asked.

"Let's go see this 'monster'" growled Triple H.

The locker rooms searched high and low for Kane, only to find him in the ring with his brother the Undertaker. Paul London was the first to demand an answer. Kane was as happy as he could be as he saw everyone carrying an armful of gifts intended for him. "What the hell is this!? Are you two trying to screw up this holiday!?" Paul demanded.

"Quite the opposite actually… Oh good it looks like everything was purchased" Kane said with a big grin on his face.

"I feel so used right now" growled CM Punk.

"Don't. You're about to feel a whole lot better." Smirked the Undertaker.

Kane pulled out a phone and made a call, the only thing Punk could hear was Kane announcing 'send them in'

The arena began to get flooded with children, those still attached to I.Vs, children who have lost their hair and those wearing a mask over their faces. Their eyes lit up as they saw the armful of toys in each wrestler's hand. No wrestler came in empty handed.

London and Kendrick found their way into the ring, looking confused as ever. "What the hell is all of this?" Brian asked.

Kane was now just beaming with pride. "Every Christmas… I do this with Take here. We get toys for a local hospital so the kids can have a little something for the holidays. These ones are underprivileged children; their parents couldn't afford a gift. So, Take and I do a little something"

The two were still confused. "I like to use my… power of suggestion over the locker room, making you think this was all for Kane. We needed help this year, too many kids, and not enough hands. So this was all Kane's idea"

"I play the pity part well," Kane whispered to the two young men. "Besides, look at them…"

Brian and Paul looked and saw all the smiling faces, even those whose faces were covered by a mask; you could see the smile through their eyes. What was more shocking was how every superstar was around these children. They were all happy, despite what they do in the ring.

Paul and Brian began to smile; they couldn't believe the heart in the monster they have been taught to fear. "Just because I am what I am in the ring. Doesn't mean I don't have Christmas spirit" Kane smirked.

"Wait… those visions… the specter…" Brian announced.

"Us" Kane laughed. "What? We had to freak people out somehow! That's the best part of the holiday!"

Brian and Paul decided to go back to the kids; Kane was really starting to worry them.

When the celebration ended, the wrestlers found themselves feeling lighter, and happy. "That… was rather nice," muttered Randy Orton.

"And to think, Kane and Taker arranged the whole thing" smirked Triple H. However the smile dropped. "Wait… if they… tricked all of us into doing this…" he paused.

Every face in the locker room looked worried and scared. "Dear God, what are they REALLY capable of?" questioned Batista.

"Not only that… but if this is a test run… of what could possibly come in the new year?" asked Shawn.

Meanwhile….

Kane and Taker listened in on the conversation from the hallway; a smirk came over Kane as he turned to his brother. "Well?" he asked.

"I admit, you proven your point. You can manipulate a locker room, question is… how long can you keep the lie up next time?" Taker asked.

"Oh, all in due time brother. But this… was a special occasion. Nothing bad came out of this one…"

"No… not really. They are all terrified in a new way"

"Isn't that what Christmas is all about?" Kane asked with a grin.

"To us it is!"

"Damn right" laughed Kane. He leaned behind him as he took hold of a gas can and checked his pockets for matches.

"And what are you going to do with those?" Taker questioned.

"You have to ask?" Kane replied with a grin. "In honesty… there are boxes of Christmas decorations that I am going to be sure… never find me again, and I know where Dave Batista hid them!" Kane growled lowly, as he stormed off with the gas and matches in hand.

A few weeks after Christmas.

Paul London and Brian Kendrick were sitting around and talking about their holiday when a sudden knock came to the door. Curious, they decided to answer. No one was at the door by the time they got there, but a fancy box was. With a simple note attached. 'Thought you would want these back. Kane'

"See, he's not such a bad guy after all!" Brian announced as he opened the box. However his eyes widened in shock… every toy decoration they used to dress up his locker room… were cinders. The once happy elves now melted, plastic faces. The singing snowman was now… burnt fluff.

Paul lowered his head. "Let's have a silent prayer for the little elves… that made the ultimate sacrifice," he announced.

Brian was about to bow his head until he saw an attachment to the note. "P.S… don't ever do this again, or next time… You will be the elves in the box…" Brian read lowly.

"Merry Christmas Brian"

"Merry Christmas Paul… I wonder what happened to Punk's snow machine though…"

"I don't think we want to know" smirked London.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!


End file.
